Wipe Away the Grime
by PrinceOfCorinth
Summary: Percy is a young mobster in New York City struggling to help support his family. He endures a harsh, dangerous life for the people he loves. Artemis is the daughter of famous businessman. She has everything she's ever wanted. But even she has her inner struggles. Mortal. 1920's AU. Beta by Khaos20
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story ever on Fanfiction. I hope that you will find it almost as great as cookies. (Not as great, that's impossible.) I noticed that there was not many Pertemis AUs out in the community. So I decided to write my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson. If I did… I think I would remember.**

* * *

It was the Roaring 20's. A period of great innovation. But it was also a period of great social splits between the wealthy and the destitute. Mobs ruled the slums. Elegant women in scarves ruled the silver screen. Our story will take us to both the slums and the towering skyscrapers of bustling New York City.

As Percy walked through the streets of bustling New York, his eyes were constantly scanning the setting as it changed around him. Model T's, little newsboys begging for people to spare some change, there was even a pigeon filing through an anguished man's briefcase, his papers flying. He noticed all. He could tell how much a man had, just by looking at the size of their cigar, if he so pleased. Greedy bastards.

He had reached his destination. Percy scanned his surroundings. Was there anyone suspicious following him? That was one thing he could not afford. He took one last look, breathed deeply, and ducked into the narrow alleyway.

* * *

"Penelope, would you set the table for dinner please, sweetie?" called Paul Blofis.

His 3-year old daughter, full of energy, bounded into the room.

"Sure thing, daddy." she responded, giving the man a toothy grin. Paul could not help but feel proud of the zeal that his daughter carried for life.

As little Penelope set the table, Paul's lovely wife, Sally Jackson entered the dining room.

"Dinner's ready," she announced as she placed three steaming trays of food onto the table.

"Dinner looks lovely, dear," Paul grinned up at her.

As the family dug in, Paul noticed that his wife was not as sociable as she normally was.

"Dear, what's bothering you?" Paul inquired. His wife looked up, startled.

"What? Oh nothing." Paul knew that was a complete lie. But he knew better than to call her out on it. Sally could be quite a fireball when she was irritated.

"It's Percy." Paul glanced back at his wife. "He's never around these days. I don't like him participating in that mob."

Paul sighed, "I feel the same. But there's no way that Percy would ever quit. You and I both know we're barely scraping by. We need this money, and Percy knows that."

"I know, I know. I just wish that we could find another way to make ends meet. He's not even home for dinner!" she cried, dejected.

As she said this, footsteps pounded up the fire escape.

Paul grinned. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. This will just be the introduction.**

 **REVIEW! Any suggestions? PLEASE, everything helps. Except, maybe flames.**

 **Thanks, y'all! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's going to introduce the roles of Nico, Grover, and a bunch of other people from the series. I don't want to rush into the main story that I have planned so there will be some chapters leading up until we see any actual Pertemis. Though there will be some action.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All characters are owned by Mr. Rick Riordan himself.**

* * *

Paul grinned, "Speak of the devil. Percy, come on in."

Percy gratefully returned the kind smile. He had always liked Paul. He could quite obviously see why his mom had decided to marry him. He was humble, responsible, and kind. The man was perfect for his mother, and Percy could accept that. He could see why his mother would need someone to grow old with. Paul's warm, outgoing smile was what did it for Percy. Percy had never met his father before he left Percy and his mom, but he had always imagined that a father should have a smile like that. A smile that you know will always care for you, one that you can fall back on.

Sally could not help but chuckle at her son and her husband's easy interaction. Percy needed a father figure in his life. Percy was her good little boy, but he needed some fatherly support and even discipline here and there. She was glad that Paul was able to provide that. Percy had immediately taken a liking to Paul and adopted him as a father, even though he and Sally had gotten married with Percy at the older age of 15. It had been 6 years now, and now Percy had a half-sister. He loved her with all his heart, Sally could tell. But with sinking heart she realized that Percy would do anything for this family. He devoted himself to a dangerous mob, just to provide the money for them. And that could be dangerous, he could get in serious trouble.

"Pewcyy!" screeched Penelope as she spotted her half-brother.

Percy grinned down at her. He picked her up and twirled her around. Penelope giggled and screamed as Percy began to spin her gradually faster, until he set her down.

"Penny, aren't you just getting so tall now? The last time I saw you, you were this tall!" Percy gestured to about half of Penelope's current height.

The little girl beamed up at him. She idolized Percy and Percy seemed to sense that. That's why he was so gentle with her. Percy ruffled her hair and walked past her towards his mother.

"Hey mom, how have you been?" Percy said merrily.

"Hmm…. How have I been? WHERE have you been?!" Sally exploded at her son, "I've been so worried about you! You're never around and I'm always afraid that you won't come back whenever you walk out that door. You're my son and I need to know that you are safe!"

Percy frowned. "Mom, you know that I do everything I do for you. I know that you don't like that I'm part of a mob, but you need to understand that you need the money I get to help keep little Penny alive."

"I know, I know," his mother sobbed, as she broke down from all her yelling, "but that's why it's so much harder letting you do this. If you die, it's my fault."

"Shhhh…, it's alright mom," Percy whispered to her, "I promise that I'll never ever leave you. You're too important to me."

"Pewcy, is mommy alright?" Penelope stared up at Percy comforting their mother.

"Mommy just had a long day, she needs to get to bed."

Percy got up and led Sally to the small room that she and Paul shared. Coincidentally, it was, other than the bathroom, the only room separate from the bedroom-sized room that functioned as a kitchen, and dining room. When he emerged, Paul had something to say.

"Percy why don't you go lie down with your mother?"

Percy replied wearily, "No Paul, she's your wife now, that's your room, this is your house. Please, I insist."

"The only other place to sleep is Penny's cot, but she has that."

"Fine." Paul breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll take the rocking chair."

He sighed. Sensing that Percy was in no mood to argue, Paul tucked Penelope in for bed, and then slid under the covers with his wife.

* * *

When Sally rose in the morning, light was wafting through the crack in the doorway. She got up and stretched herself. She yawned, a massive yawn, before she noticed that Paul had not awoken yet. She would have thought Percy would've gotten into bed with her, but she knew her son well enough to know he probably forced Paul to take the spot. Speaking of Percy, she wondered if he had risen yet. Surely, he would've waited to say good-bye to his mother before hitting the streets again. She stepped around the small, sorry excuse for a bed and creaked open the door. When Sally set foot into the living room, she noticed the parted blinders. The couch had been rearranged, and there was a breakfast for three on the table. A cigar was in the ashtray, but the cap and coat were off their hook.

"Damn it, Percy," Sally murmured.

* * *

In fact, Percy was long gone. He was walking through an abandoned railyard. The boxes stacked upon one another, the rails never to be used again. He was nearing the meet-up spot.

"There it is," he grumbled, "the River Styx."

As he slammed open the door, the bartender, who had been wiping the counter, raised his eyebrows at him. Recognizing him, he took another swig from his flask.

"Dakota! You bootlegger, you."

"Hey, Perce. And I can drink for my religion, not my fault you can't." the brunette shot back.

"Ha! More like you drink religiously." Dakota sneered back at him.

"They're in the back."

Standing guard at the doors were two of the members of the mob.

"Castor! Pollux! How's it going?" Percy cried.

"They're waiting for you inside." Pollux muttered.

"Nice to see you, too." Percy replied, as he swung open the door to the back room.

The room was dark. That's all that really needed to be said. A single hanging light swung over the table, casting a shallow light across the faces of _**almost**_ everybody.

"Ah, Percy. I'm glad you could make it," the man who spoke was one of the men whose face was never seen. The Boss.

"Now that all my main associates are here, it's time to talk about the most pressing matter at hand. The new up and coming mob, the Golden Swords." Many of the men sitting around the table sneered.

"Now, now. I know you all assume that we control, New York City. That, in fact, is a lie. We _**dominate**_. Stolls, you said that you have thoroughly harassed Chrysaor and his members?" Percy would never ask how the boss seemed to know every little thing about any gang.

"Yes sir. We stole from him, we harassed his associates, we threatened him. Nope. Nada. Nuthin. He ain't scared. Yet." Travis Stoll spoke. His younger brother, Connor, nodded his head to validate the statement. This mob was the most organized in the city. The Stolls controlled the Intimidation Branch. They specialized in thievery, threats, and assassinations. They and their agents often carried out the missions to scare off competitive mobs.

"Di Angelo, Underwood, can you confirm?"

Percy's cousin and best friend nodded. They controlled the Intelligence Branch of the mob. Their agents kept their ears to the city underground. They could find out many important facts through there. It was quite easy for them to blend in. Grover was a young man who could easily fit in, what with his ordinary weak and fragile disposition. Nico, on the other hand, could be quite intimidating. Percy guessed that's why he preferred to blend in with the shadows instead of talking it out with the targets.

The Boss sighed. "I did not want it to come to this, but Chrysaor has forced my hand. Jackson, you're up."

Grover had a sharp intake of air. Percy controlled the Enforcer Branch. They were called upon only when someone went against the mob.

"What type of raid you want boss?" Percy smirked.

"Kill them all. Leave no one alive. The message needs to be sent."

* * *

 **Sorry for the hold up everyone. It has been a busy past week for me. This chapter was a bit longer, so that's good, but I have the third chapter in the works. It was meant to be part of this chapter, but I wanted to get this out to you. I am very close to deciding on a beta, but if you want to volunteer, by all means, apply. I think we had about 330 views, so thank you everyone! Please review. I love to hear from you. Thanks. Peace, y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. This is simply a filler to wish everyone a happy holidays. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed my story. I love you all.**

 **On a side note, have you all seen Star Wars yet? I totally fell in love with the Finn/Poe bromance. Finn/Rey is pretty good too.**

* * *

 _A week later…_

Christmas Eve. Children singing and bells ringing. Flaky white angels billowing down to the rooftops. Joy to the world and all that crap. Percy could feel happiness exuding from his family. Yet he could not get himself into the spirit of the holidays. It had been a week since that unholy meeting. The boss had issued his word, he always meant what he said. Yet Percy had no idea when or where he would be called upon. And another thing had come up. Percy didn't want to play killer anymore. He knew he was endangering his family by continuing to fight with the mob. But he also knew that if he left, the mob would come after him, the repercussions would be far worse. Yet he knew that this job wasn't him.

"Pewcy, can we open my pwesents?" the sweet little Penelope exclaimed, shaking Percy from his train of deep thought.

"Of course, sweetheart." Percy gently returned. Her already wide smile was stretched even further.

"Oh would you too come eat first?" Sally scolded. A grin graced her face.

Percy looked at Penny. "Sorry looks like your boss has something to say about that." He laughed.

She frowned, "That's not fair!"

Percy could not help but snicker, "Let's go to the table little one."

As Percy dug into a roasted ham, Sally not help but feel the least content she's felt in years. Finally, she had her son back and her family was around the table. Her daughter was living happily and she and Paul's lives were turning around. But something was not as it should. She could tell that a shadow was looming over her son. Her son had always loved Christmas. Sally could not quite understand the conflict she felt in her son. She knew that her son always ate when he was full of angst, so she was uncertain what was going on with him. She hated not understanding him, but she knew one thing was for certain. Something was tearing him apart. But as she pondered, many worries flying through her head, soft footfalls danced over their head. The family rented the highest tenant in the building, so whoever, or whatever, was up there was stomping around in the cold. After first she thought she had imagined them, but she noticed Percy glance at the ceiling in worry and she knew that whatever was up there was the source of his misery.

"Mom," Percy grimly spoke, "I better go check that out." The deep futility in his voice was evident and confirmed her worst fears. Yet Sally knew that she could not contain Percy. He would simply find his way.

In response, she nodded silently.

* * *

Percy swung the door open so far, it almost fell off its hinges. He was angry beyond compare. He plowed up the ladder, leading to the rooftop.

A man in a trench coat awaits him.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here on Christmas Eve!"

"The boss wants what he wants," the man sneered, "feel free to decline. It'll only mean that now your family will die."

A violent punch went straight into the face of the man.

The man crumpled, "The boss'll hear about this!"

"The boss wants us to fight our own fights, you should know this. Nakamura." Percy spat, "I'll do it. But I'll do it on my own terms."

"You're gonna die someday, you shitbag." Nakamura called after him. Blood dripped from his mouth, staining the snow.

"I think I'll take my chances." Percy smirked as he strolled down the fire escape.

The elegant auburn-haired woman strode through the great trees of Central Park. Her heels clicked against the gravel walkway. While she walked through park, she couldn't help stopping here and there and absorbing the grand valor of nature. Over her life, she had learned to cherish great moments like this. Nature was such a peaceful, bliss creation. It was the complete opposite of her family. Her family stretched so damn far, she didn't even know how some of the people she had met at the gathering were related to her. She missed her mother. Her birth mother. Not that vile abusive female dog that was her stepmother. As much as the woman loved her father, she thought he deserved to get hitched to a woman like that. He was a cheating, abusive, and hypocritical piece of life. He exhibited all the traits she'd learned to hate in men on a regular basis. His complete arrogance was the reason she was out on her little walk in the first place.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Merry Christmas, everyone," their father, Zeus, boomed. He was quite pleased with himself. "Ah, wasn't today just so much fun. All of my children in one place. Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus. The aunts and uncles are here too."

Everyone cheered in response to Zeus, however sarcastic it may have been.

Artemis had mixed feelings about her sibling and half-siblings. Athena could be a bit of a know-it-all and a kiss up, but she was a very strong woman. Apollo was her twin, and they had covered each other's backs since they were born, but he exhibited many of the same traits of their father. Ares and Dionysus she had no trouble despising. Ares was a bloodthirsty pig who was arrogant and treated women like dirt. Her friend Aphrodite had once been in a relationship with Ares. He abused her. Aphrodite didn't much hang around anymore. Dionysus, on the other hand, was not physically a jerk but was constantly drunk and thought himself above many people. He could say some hurtful things. Hephaestus was a lot like her. He too, had a bad experience with people. His mother, Hera, was also her stepmother. Artemis had heard all the stories, as she and Apollo were the youngest. Hera had mentally abused Hephaestus because he was not the most pleasing to the eye. She had dropped him a few times as a baby. The works. He had grown, however, into a strong and handsome, although scarred man. He was kind and most of the time friendly. But due to the insults and curses, he had received from Hera, he had a severe lack of confidence, especially with people. Just thinking about it made her blood boil with rage.

Zeus, on the other hand was just figuring out the sarcasm through the awkward silence.

"I would appreciate if you all would be a little more grateful," He barked, "Now, on New Year's Eve, we will be hosting a massive gathering at my countryside mansion. You all **will** attend and feel free to track down as many of your friends as you wish and bring them along, as long as they are civilized. Even my rogue daughter Thalia will be burying her unreasonable differences with me to come."

"Whatever, can I just go?" Hephaestus muttered nervously, "I have an arrangement with my girlfriend."

The laughs of Ares and Dionysus could be heard throughout New York City.

"Fine!" Zeus growled, but then softened, "Speaking of relationships, Artemis, I want you to mingle during the party."

Artemis was disgusted, "No! I have no interest whatsoever in your drunk middle-aged banker friends, no matter how rich they are. That is putrid."

"Now, Artemis," Zeus said sternly, "I'm only doing what is best for you. Besides that's how you met that nice Orion fellow."

"Eww! Orion was a pig!"

"I hope for your sake, that you will be much more respectful on New Year's Eve. Orion was always such a charming man." Snarled Zeus, "No matter what happens. And besides Orion was always so charming."

 _You never knew him like I did._

* * *

 **YAY! We got our first look at Artemis. I hope you all liked her. And yes, I was implying you know what with Orion and Artemis. Next chapter will show the assassination of Chrysaor. Thalia will be brought in that chapter.**

 **I have some questions for you.**

 **1.) Who is your favorite god/goddess?**

 **2.) What'd you get for Christmas? (If, in fact, you do celebrate Christmas)**

 **3.) Who is your favorite character from the Force Awakens? (If you have seen it). Mine's gotta be Finn.**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **Signing off,**

 **T.L.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry everyone. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't hate me. There was a certain guest, who if you could see me, your enthusiasm has me smiling ear to ear. I have it out, finally. And I'm not going to make excuses, but I had my dad's birthday trip, a snowboard trip, and now that I'm sick, I finally have time to publish this. I have NOT abandoned this story. I love you guys. Watch out for cliffhangers. Nasty business.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any otherworldly products.**

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve_**

On clicked the sink. The flower shopkeeper cupped his hands to catch the water. He lifted the liquid up to his face. The water cleaned and scrubbed away the dirt on his face. The keeper's tense, coiled body relaxed itself. It had taken quite the effort on his body to close up shop without his workers, who he had given the next two days off.

The muscles in that body had endured quite the toil over the many years of his life. His wife had since gone to bed in the apartment over his head. Years ago, they would have celebrated tonight with their children. Alas, the children had since moved out, and all the keeper wanted to do nowadays was enjoy a quiet dinner with his lovely wife.

In the corner of his eye, the keeper spotted a shadow at the corner of the room. Then, suddenly, from the other side of the shop, he heard a shuffling of feet.

"Who goes there?" he croaked. He could've sworn he heard giggling.

"By god, if any of ye hooligans come out, there'll be a lot less coming to you than if ye don't."

Again, no answer.

And then, as soon as they had come, the random and sudden noises were gone. Replaced by silence.

Puzzled, the old man strained his eyesight in the weak light, but to no avail. Frustrated, he decided to return to bed. It would only be the next morning that he would notice his safe had been stolen.

* * *

Two young men sat on a roof a few houses down, cackling. In between them, they held a metal safe.

"Did you hear him? 'Who goes there'?" They were sent into another round of laughter.

"No, no, let me try. 'Ye hooligans'!" His brother howled.

"Holy mother, what a nut!"

Eventually, their laughter slowly died. It was reduced to a few spurts of spontaneous giggling. When it was completely erased, the taller one spoke up

"Let's see what kind of haul we got. The old man was some sort of payment, but let's see what this great big box is loading."

"All right." The second sneered cheekily.

"Hold the box in place as I pop this open." The second one held it into place.

The first man jammed a pick into the padlock. His face contorted with exertion as he violently twisted and crammed the pick. There was a crisp, clean, resounding _POP!_ and the rusty lock slid of the safe like warm cheese. They grinned at each other and rapidly rubbed their hands together.

A whistle pierced the air. The bandits looked at each other once again, their confusion clear as day.

"I'll go check it out." The first one muttered nervously, "Make sure it's not the feds. You stay here and keep an eye on the money."

His partner silently nodded.

With shaking breath, the thief rose to his feet, and trudged across the building roof. He cautiously stepped down the fire escape, making sure his footsteps caused absolutely no noise. With every step he took, his eyes swung from side to side, constantly alert. By the time he reached the alley at the bottom of the staircase. He noticed many pairs of footprints ranging all across the way. He carefully peeked around the corner of the building. Nothing in sight. He swept back around to the other side. He could not get a good look at the alleyway. As he slowly stepped through the snow, there was nothing that really caught his attention.

And then, his world was spinning. He was face deep in the snow. He flipped himself over, moaning in pain. There was a dark figure leering over him.

As he made out the face of the man, he groaned, "Not the time! Not the time, at all!"

The figure grimaced, "Stop bitching, Travis. You knew it would come eventually."

"But Perceeeee," the Stoll whined.

"Not a word! Get Conner and spread the word to the strike force," Percy snapped, "We meet back at the Styx in an hour."

"Fine."

* * *

Percy leaned against the bar at the River Styx.

"Ugh, where are they. Late, late, late, late!" He growled.

Violent thoughts raced through his mind as he waited. What he would do to them when they showed up.

As he was deep in thought, the door flew open. A cold blast of wind chilled his bones.

"Finally showed up?" He chuckled.

"Hey don't get all over us, it took a while to get Nico off his girlfriend," Travis smirked. Conner snickered in amusement.

"Hey, I told you to shut your mouth!"

"Shut up! Both of you. We have a job to carry out! Or did you forget?" Percy snarled, "Bickering like spoiled brats." They both looked down in embarrassment.

"Now that that's through," Percy started, "Here's the plan."

* * *

An hour later, Percy and Grover found themselves crouched outside the headquarters of the Golden Swords.

"I really, really don't like this plan." Grover murmured nervously.

Percy shook his head, amused by how scared Grover was. This plan was foolproof, unable to fail. They just had to wait for the signal. Then, out of the blue, a tall thin blonde appeared in the corner of his eye. Percy suddenly became furious.

"What is he doing here?" He whispered.

"Who?" Grover followed Percy's pointing finger, "Oh."

"Castellan's probably just here to make sure everything goes right," Grover muttered, annoyed.

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I. But let's just watch to see if the Stolls are ready."

That silenced them.

After what seemed like forever, but probably took only a couple of minutes, a curly haired Travis Stoll peeked out from the outhouse on the side of the building. He gave them the "A OK" sign. Percy gave him a thumbs up. He stuck up 5 fingers to count down.

 _ **5**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

In a flash, everything went according to plan. The plan was to unleash chaos. And chaos they unleashed. The top floor of the hideout exploded. Glass was flying everywhere. People flew out of the windows. Grover executed his part of the plan and took off running. The guards remaining spotted him and began to pursue him. Percy could now only wish him luck. He emerged next to Luke. They acknowledged each other, and together they approached the building.

* * *

 **AN: There's your damn chapter! You happy now!? Just kidding, I understand. And don't say I didn't warn you to watch out for cliffhangers.**

 **Oh, and special thanks to Khaos20 for agreeing to beta my random, stupid story. Btw, Khaos if you were still revising, sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer.**

 **GO CLEMSON!**

 **T.L.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, everyone. As much as I'd like to blame this on my beta, I should probably have gotten this chapter out much, much sooner. I hope everyone's been having a great winter. Just so everyone knows, I hope to get out a new chapter sometime in the next week. Oh, and to all my PJO fans, I apologize for dragging you into a Hunger Games story.**

* * *

Grover sprinted down the alleyway, flurries of snow blurring his eyesight. He heard shouts behind him. He couldn't look back. But yet, from the gunshots and stampede of feet behind him, he knew that his distraction plan was working. He was drawing the attention away from the main frontal attack. His newsboy cap flew off his crazy, curly mop of hair. He was panting, scared, that they were going to catch him. He was part of the mob, not by choice, but by circumstance. The boss had given him a way out, and in return, Grover had a favor to repay.

He flew around a corner and raced down an alleyway. He bounded up a fire escape. He leapt from many different ledges with the skill of a mountain goat. When he got to the rooftops, he finally was able stop and catch his breath. Below him, Grover heard shouts and yells. They were looking for him. As he thought, someone placed a hand on shoulder, shaking him from his pondering.

Nico Di Angelo smiled unnervingly at him. Grover shuddered. Even though he was Percy's cousin, Nico had always given him the jeepers. **(AN: Jeepers! What a word!)** This just made Nico smile even wider. A maniacal gleam was in his eye made Grover nervous. He opened his mouth to say something...

He laughed. A good hearty laugh. Something that you would never expect from the Nico Di Angelo. There was still a smile in his eyes, yet Grover knew this one held nothing but good intentions. He couldn't help but laugh softly as well.

"Good job," Nico said, still softly snickering, "You drew in the sheep. Now we send in the wolves."

Grover raised his eyebrows. Nico laughed a little harder at that.

"It just sounded cool."

Grover shook his head in disbelief. Nico kept on laughing.

"You're a trip, Neeks."

* * *

They bounded across the rooftops towards a little shanty town. There they found a group of strong looking men and women.

"Beck, you guys ready?" Nico called. The biggest, tallest, and strongest man turned around. He had dark skin and smile that lit up the depressing group of shacks. His muscles popped from out of his shirt. Grover was surprised.

"Ready as we'll ever be," The man returned.

Nico turned to Grover. "Grover, this is Charles Beckendorf. But just call him Beckendorf, everyone does. He's in charge of the traps and weapons branch. The boss likes to visit him on his own, so they're a little more isolated."

Beckendorf looked down at Grover and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Grover. I'd love to talk more, but there are hostiles wading through this maze of buildings. You did great drawing them in here, but now we're unfortunately going to have to light 'em up. The boss wants them all dead."

Nico pulls Grover away. "It's time to go. They can take it from here."

* * *

Percy stealthily stalked towards the building, the dirty con, Luke Castellan, by his side. But Percy was smart enough to know how to pick his battles. He and Luke may have had their differences, but now was not the time to sort that out. Their mission required each other at the moment, no matter how much the two of them despised it. It was something they would just have to deal with.

With a running start, Luke leapt through a hole in the wall of second story.

"You coming?" He smirked at Percy arrogantly.

Percy glowered up at him. He shook his head and followed Luke. He inspected the blackened and burnt room with care. There were no signs of remaining life. He knelt down to inspect the dust.

Luke, in a hushed tone, spoke first, "Perhaps we should check upstairs. Chrysaor might still be hanging around."

"But the door's been blocked with debris. What do you suggest if you know it all?"

Luke had just opened his mouth, but his eyes flashed with anger, and he retorted, indignantly, "I actually had a good idea, but if you're going to be a jackass, you might as well do it on your own."

"Oh yeah?! Maybe I'll do that?"

"Well good for you to think up something on your own, dumbass!"

Percy rose to his to his feet. His eyes were ablaze. At his full height, he was at least 2 inches taller than Luke. Luke didn't even flinch as he glared ferociously back into the eyes of Percy Jackson.

With anger hot on his breath, Luke forced out, "Do not forget which one of us speaks directly into the ears of our boss. You tread this path, I may have to file a bad report for insubordination. And you know who suffers as result of a bad report."

"Don't you dare touch my family!" Percy roared, ferally.

Luke anger began to concentrate into an evil smirk, "I was thinking more of the Stolls. But if you would rather your family be punished, so be it."

Percy looked away.

"Good. Remember all we hold over you. You really don't want that coming out, do you? I don't think I do either." Luke began to chuckle darkly, "Now I got some dynamite in my handbag, just blow the blockade. That way we can get up to the third level." He fished the red sticks and the matchbox out of his bag and passed it to Percy. Percy angrily accepted them from Luke's hand.

Percy lit a match and cautiously brought it to the dynamite. It ignited and began to buzz. He tossed it at the barrier of bricks, glass, and concrete.

"Cover your ears. Or let them burst for all I care."

Luke just grinned in return.

BOOM!

With the remains of the barricade in shattered bits around them, the unlikely duo charged up the stairs. When they got to the summit, they were met with a smoke filled room. They could not see two feet in front of them. Suddenly, a golden flash sliced through the air. The ringing of an unsheathed blade could be heard.

* * *

 **Bet you all know who that is! If you don't, take a guess when you review.**

 **Any suggestions?**

 **Characters I should add?**

 **If you are into the Hunger Games, I hope you would submit to my SYOT.**

 **Signing off,**

 **T.L.D.A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Weelll sorry guys. Nothing else to say. Just wanted to get this out there for you.**

* * *

 _The ringing of an unsheathed blade could be heard._

* * *

"So, the cronies have been sent to take care of me, eh? You don't seem to learn, do you? I've set up all the arrangements I need. I'll be halfway across the country next you hear of me."

Luke laughed arrogantly. If Percy could see, he would not be surprised if the blonde had a stupid smirk on his face as well.

The voice of Chrysaor boomed from every corner of the room.

"Arrogant as always, are we boys? The Golden Swords organization extends far beyond anything you could imagine. You could not believe how close we are to destroying your existence. I alone hold the personal information of every man in your initiative."

Luke's voice hardened, "You're bluffing."

"Ah, don't you wish I was?" Chrysaor cackled.

The two uneasy allies prepared for action. Percy drew a knife. Luke readied his fists.

A train whistle could be heard, fast approaching.

"And my ride is here."

The chug of the train got closer.

"Stand at attention, boys. Don't try to stop me. Make a move and I'll run you right through. Don't forget who has the deck in his hand."

A match was lit in the room. A window was opened. The train chugged closer. Percy and Luke raced towards the sound of the window.

Right as the train sped past, a figure leaped from the window.

"We have to get after him," Luke muttered furiously.

"Jump on 1… 2… 3!" And they leapt from the highest story of that flaming build, on collision course with the train below.


End file.
